


Fate and Destiny

by atinydeobi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Smut, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, na jaemin is mentioned like once, okay but chocolate is the best flavour fite me, we been knew, woosan are soulmates, wooyoung is whipped for sans dimples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atinydeobi/pseuds/atinydeobi
Summary: Wooyoung never believed in fate or soulmates. The name marked on his wrist, he despised, he hoped he never met him. San, believed in soulmates and fate, he was excited to meet his soulmate, whose name is on his wrist. When they first meet, thanks to Yeosang, what will happen? Will Wooyoung despise San as much as he wanted to?OrSoulmate AU where your soulmate's name is marked on your left wrist, woosan had each other, what will happen?
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 43





	Fate and Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Hii :)) This is my very first fanfic :) I hope you guys enjoy and kudos and comments are very much appreciated :)) STAN ATEEZ STAN TALENT everyone!

Wooyoung POV:

Jung Wooyoung never believed in fate or destiny, ever since his alleged “soulmate”’s name popped up on his wrist he didn’t like the idea how that must be the person he must fall for. He believes that true love, shouldn’t be based on whoever’s name is marked on your wrist. Wooyoung is now in his 3rd year of college, living the life with his closest friends. Those friends consisted of: Yeosang, Yunho and Mingi. Wooyoung and Yeosang had a special bond, they met when they were literal babies, their mums having been friends before, so they grew up together, so it was kinda a surprise when they didn’t turn out to be each other’s soulmates. But that’s the thing, soulmates are a weird thing, you never know when you will bump into them. The name that has been marked on Wooyoung’s wrists, was a name that he learnt to despise with a passion, “Choi San”, he hoped he never met that guy, at least he hoped it was a guy. His friends Yunho and Mingi, actually turned out to be soulmates. Wooyoung remembers that day vividly.. he was hanging out with Yunho at the arcade, when he noticed a black mark on Yunho’s left wrist start to appear, “Yunho, I think your soulmate mark is appearing”, Yunho glanced at his wrist to see “Song Mingi” being formed onto his wrist. When they both realized it was THEIR Song Mingi, Wooyoung, being the matchmaker he liked to call himself, “I told you sooooo, I knew it was gonna be Mingi, I saw the way you look at him, Yunho, I guess now you have a reason to want to fuck him now” Yunho slaps Wooyoung for that last statement, but no one could deny the blush that started spreading his entire face. Wooyoung wondered how that would be, to grow up as friends, then realise that you were each other’s soulmates. For Yeosang, similar to Wooyoung, he didn’t recognize the name on Yeosang’s wrist, “Choi Jongho.” “For all we know, they could be brothers” Wooyoung joked as they looked at each other’s wrist. “I just hope that this Jongho guy is nice” “And nice muscles, you know you like a good, strong, chest Yeo, don’t bother hiding it,” Wooyoung peeped in, soon finding himself being attacked by a blushing Yeosang. 

Back to the present, Wooyoung was getting ready to go to his last class for the week, when he saw a text from Yeosang: Dude, I was in this new coffee shop right, and I saw this employee’s name, and it said ‘Choi San’, do you think it could be YOUR Choi San?’ Wooyoung gulped, Yeosang knew Wooyoung inside and out, how he didn’t like the idea of soulmates and stuff, but for some reason he found himself a bit curious about this San guy, so he texted back, ‘What did he look like, was he handsome?’ Yeosang quickly replied, ‘Woo, he was HOT, not even kidding, you could see his muscles working as he was getting coffee ready, he is totally your type.’ Wooyoung gulped once again, he was a loser, for hot, handsome men, and if this guy happened to be his soulmate, Wooyoung thought that maybe, just maybe, it wouldn’t be too bad. ‘What’s the name of the shop, let’s meet there after my class.’ Yeosang quickly texted the name, and Wooyoung put his phone back in his pocket as he walked to class, ready to not pay attention, especially when all that’s on his mind is this Choi San.

San POV:

San, lived quite an ordinary life, went to college, had a part-time job, had some good friends, he could say he has lived quite a good life so far. However, ever since his soulmate mark appeared on his wrist saying “Jung Wooyoung”, for someone who believed in fate and soulmates, San really wanted to meet this guy, a gut instinct told him that was a guy. In his close group of friends, 2 of them happened to be soulmates, of course it wasn’t like that when they all became friends, but it turned out to be quite interesting. Hongjoong and Seonghwa, were like his “parent” friends, so it made sense that they happened to be each others soulmates. San couldn’t lie tho, he was kinda jealous that they have already met their soulmates, he really wanted to meet his soulmate. At least his friend, Jongho, is in the same boat, the name on Jongho’s wrist was “Kang Yeosang”, quite a pretty name, San thought, and Jongho agreed. 

It was a normal day for Choi San, after classes in the morning, he had his longer shift at the new coffee shop in the afternoon. He really enjoyed working there, one, he got exercise, two, there was quite a high probability, San thought, that fate would bring his soulmate here, that’s was San wished tho. Little did San know, just how soon he would meet his soulmate. 

Wooyoung POV:

Wooyoung finished his class, and packed his things up, he quickly wondered if he would regret going to that coffee shop, but before he could do anything he made his way out and saw his best friend waiting for him, “Yeo!” Yeosang turned around and smiled “Woo! Are you ready to meet your potential soulmate?” Wooyoung frowned, was he really, what if the guy was a total jerk, what if Wooyoung hated him. Yeosang, being the best friend he is, noticed what was going on inside his head and patted Wooyoung on his back. “Come on Woo, he can’t be that bad, you know what I saw when I looked at him today…. Dimples, the cutest dimples, I know that your soft for a cute pair of dimplessssssss” Wooyoung looked up, goddamit, the guy had dimples as well, “Okay fine, but if I don’t like him then we will go somewhere else okay?” Yeosang reluctantly obliged, and the two set off on the 10 minute walk. Turns out the coffee shop was really close, and it had Wooyoung wondering if the guy went to the same university, if he was the same age. Soon enough, the two bestfriends reached their destination, when Wooyoung froze. They had only just stepped inside, whenever Wooyoung laid his eyes on probably the most handsome man his eyes had had the pleasure of looking at. His heart did a flip, and Wooyoung didn’t know what to do. Yeosang felt the tension coming from Wooyoung and smirked, “I told you he was handsome Woo”, “Yeh no shit Yeo”, Wooyoung just marveled at the sight that was this man working behind the counter serving coffee to people with a smile, and Yeosang was right, his DIMPLES were the cutest fucking thing to exist, and Wooyoung just wished that maybe one day he could be the one making him smile like that. His heart clenched up, and that was when the other man turned around and looked back at him.

San POV:

San was busy working on a coffee for a customer when he heard the door open, he felt his heart pull towards it for some strange reason, and San didn’t know how to react. What is this strange feeling, he questioned himself. He felt someone staring at him, but he tried to keep a straight face as he served the customer. After serving the customer, he allowed himself to turn around and that’s when his eyes laid upon the cutest man he has seen, his eyes widened, and his heart pulled and that’s when he knew. This man must be the Jung Wooyoung, the same name as the one marked on his skin. The two stood there for a good minute staring at each other, when the man’s friend, he supposed, pulled at Wooyoung and whispered something to him. He saw the man gulp, and suddenly San felt nervous as well. Then San glanced at Wooyoung’s wrist, and saw an all too familiar name marked on it. Before he knew it, this Wooyoung guy started walking towards him, and started to speak to him. After a minute, he realised he was placing an order. “Did you get that” San shook his head “..sorry”, the guy giggled (and it was the cutest fucking giggle San has ever heard), then quickly grabbed his order and went to his co-worker, Jaemin, “Jaemin-ah, I think that’s the soulmate I’ve been talking about recently..” San whispered, Jaemin smiled “Hyung, go talk to him or something, I’ll cover you this is important” San smiled gratefully and went back to Wooyoung “Hey, d-do you wanna sit down or something and maybe get to know each other or something, your friend can join as well?” San could already feel the blush spreading through his cheeks, but he tried to ignore it, hoping he came off as cool, not a blushing and stumbling mess. He saw Wooyoung glance down, and whisper to his friend quickly before nodding his head shyly. San guided them to a quieter corner and grabbed their drinks for them, and that’s when it begun. 

Wooyoung POV:

To say Wooyoung was surprised, is definitely an understatement. To think that earlier, he never wanted to meet this man, and here he is talking to him and blushing, and Jung Wooyoung never blushes. He looks towards Yeosang, who seems a bit awkward sitting there, he mutters an apology to him, to which Yeosang shakes his head and smiles. Then the door opened once again, and he saw this San guy smile, “Jongho! Hey there!” Jongho? Did he hear that right? After being with Yeosang for so long, he for sure remembered the name that was marked and it was definitely a Jongho. He looked towards the door, while Yeosang sipped on his coffee. This “Jongho” guy was definitely built, he was wearing a sleeveless top, showing off his ripping biceps and triceps, he nudged Yeosang subtly, and in response, Yeosang glanced to and there he saw his friend froze. Yeosang and this Jongho simply stared at each other for a moment, Wooyoung thought to himself.. is this what San and I were doing.. he quickly flushed and tried to forget about it. He glanced at San, who was also watching this scenario carefully. Jongho was the first one to break and flushed before walking over to San, “Hey hyung, say who are these wonderful people?” Wooyoung noticed the flush on San’s cheeks before he replied “Hey Jongho, meet Wooyoung and Yeosanggg-“ Jongho quickly flushed and looked over to Yeosang before glancing back. “Nice to meet you guys… Yeosang you are very p-pretty..” San just laughed at the flustered Jongho, “Nice to meet you Jongho.. you are very handsome too” Yeosang simply replied. The two quickly glanced at each other’s wrists then back at each other knowingly, then Yeosang spoke up, “Say Jongho, would you like to grab something and go find another table..?” Jongho quickly blushed and mumbled a quick sure. Wooyoung noticed that Yeosang’s eyes never left the poor guy’s arms and smiled “Yeo, have fun” and wiggled his eyes suggestively, Yeosang smirked, “I’m sure you guys will have just as much fun.” And with that, San and Wooyoung both witnessed their best friends walking away together. 

San POV:

San decided to say something first, “..Did that just happen, did our friends really just ditch us for each other?” Wooyoung giggled (And San’s heart did yet another flip, he wishes he could control this), “Well that’s soulmates for ya, the chances tho that Jongho was your friend…” “I know right, its funny how fate turns out like this..” He notices Wooyoung look down and asks “What’s up?” “I- I just, of all days I had to meet you today huh.. I use to not believe in fate and destiny but today might just change my mind, also, how did I get lucky enough to have such a handsome soulmate huh” San flushed furiously at the unexpected compliment, “Says you…” Wooyoung smiles, “When does your shift end?” San glances at the time and smiles, “It actually finished 5 minutes ago!” Wooyoung looks nervous as he asks “What do you say about getting some ice cream and then coming over to my place?” San grins, showing off his dimples, “I’d love to, and your place you say…” He gives Wooyoung a suggestive look and Wooyoung simply replies, feeling a little bit bolder, “yes, depending on how well today goes” and gives a wink to finish it off, and San feels his heart about to combust. “Let’s get outta here then,” San quickly glances around to find their friends but it seems like they’ve already beaten them. 

Wooyoung POV:

As the two walk down the street, giving each other small nervous glances every now and then, their fingers brushing against the other’s every now and then, when Wooyoung decides to speak up “Do you go to university? If so, is it the one just down the road?” San nods, and Wooyoung grins, “That’s the one I go to! How come we never see each other what’s your course?” “I major in Vocal and minor in Dance,” San replies. Wooyoung blushes, starting to imagine San singing and dancing.. “That’s cool, I major in visual art and minor in education” he sees San smile, his dimples poking out. “Has anyone told you that you have the cutest dimples in the entire world, like I just wanna poke them they’re so cute” So he does just that, and pokes his finger to San’s dimple. San smiled even bigger, getting flustered and becoming a blushing mess. “Well, do you know you have the prettiest eyes in the world, I’d happily get lost in them everyday” San replies, making Wooyoung blush deeply, the redness growing on his cheeks more and more. The two continued to fire compliments at each other making the other grow even more flustered, and before they knew it they reached the ice cream shop. “What flavour of ice cream do you like Wooyoung?” “Ah, my favourite has gotta be the classic chocolate, what about you San?” San smiled (Wooyoung’s heart still doing flips every time the man smiles), “Literally same omg, and this is why we must be soulmates..” Wooyoung giggles, “Agreed, I can’t be soulmates with someone with poor taste in ice cream flavours, glad we agree that chocolate is superior.” The two both order a double scoop of chocolate ice cream then move to sit at one of the tables outside. “Ahhh this ice cream is so delicious! Thank you for bringing me here Wooyoung..” Wooyoung smiles gently, “Least I can do for such a handsome man as yourself San.” He’s found a new found hobby, making Choi San blush. The two finish their chocolate ice cream, and Wooyoung notices some chocolate ice cream on the left of San’s beautiful mouth. So, being the absolute flirt that Jung Wooyoung is, he reaches across the table and wipes the chocolate ice cream off San’s mouth, “We can’t have you making such a mess” Wooyoung smirks as he notices San’s already red face go even redder. “Wooyoung…” “Hmm?” San blushes and looks down, “I think I like you, not just because we are soulmates.. but it’s okay if you don’t feel the same, honestly who would even like someone li-“ Wooyoung closes the gap between the two of them and presses his lips against San, slow, and careful, moving their lips together, Wooyoung breaks the kiss. “San, I want you to know, that I like you as well, and I want to show you how much I mean it when I say you deserve to be loved okay?” San only nods, and Wooyoung dives forward again pressing his lips against San’s more harshly, moving at a faster rate, with more passion, Wooyoung gently bites San’s lower lip, asking for permission, San gladly allows and opens his mouth, allowing Wooyoung in to explore his mouth. The two of them moves their lips together, connecting and becoming one, this is when they both realise, that they are meant to be, and Wooyoung smiles as he kisses San. The two break apart, smiling. “I know we only met today, but I already feel so strong about you San, we were meant to be, I never believed in soulmates… until you came into my life today, I really like you San..” San blushes, “Me too Wooyoung… also.. don’t think you can hide your boner I can so clearly notice from here-“ Well shit. Wooyoung looked down and started blushing ferociously, “i- im” San giggles, “Don’t worry, I’m dealing with a similar predicament,” Wooyoung eyes San, then thinks carefully, “Say… do you wanna spend the night at mine tonight??” He gives a little wink after he asks, oh how he enjoys making San blush. “I- Uh yeah, I would really like that…” San trails off. “I just, I already know I don’t deserve such an amazing soulmate like you..” Wooyoung grabs San’s hands, “Baby, please don’t say that again, you only deserve the best, let me show you that, let me make you feel so good tonight, okay? Let me take care of you” Wooyoung stares into San’s eyes, San looks away and mumbles a quiet okay. Wooyoung smiles and takes his hand into his own and links fingers. “I’ll call an uber okay?” San quickly nods. And with that, the two were whisked off to Wooyoung’s place. 

Wooyoung POV:

San POV:

San woke up to the bright light coming out of the window, then he remembered what went down last night, he blushed at the thought of it, when he saw Wooyoung come out of the shower, only a towel around his waist, his wet hair covering his eyes. “Good morning baby, how did you sleep” San smiled, this was his very hot soulmate “I slept really well Woo, all thanks to you” “I want to take you on another date today San, how do you handle rollercoasters?” San grinned “Better than you probably could ever” Wooyoung smirked “Nah, no one can beat me when it comes to rollercoasters.” San took it as a challenge, “Huh, sooooo, you can drink water on rollercoasters like I can?” He smirked when he saw Wooyoung pale, “You- you what?” “Hahaha yeah, I can drink water on fucking rollercoasters I win.” “Okay fine, but that is inhumane no one can simply just drink fucking water on a rollercoaster.” After their somewhat bickering, the two got ready and headed to the theme park. Their day was intense, seeing who could last longer on the rides, and who could win the games, but overall it was fun and exciting and San just really loved being there with Wooyoung. San thinks he might even love Wooyoung now, should he tell him that? They just got some cotton candy and sat down when San properly confessed. “Hey Wooyoung?” “Hmm?” San smiles. “I love you.” He saw Wooyoung grin, and blush almost immediately. For a second tho, San almost regrets saying it, what if he doesn’t feel the same, what if he doesn- “San, I love you too my baby, my soulmate, my forever.” San’s heart almost exploded. “Hey, you know how we have each other’s names on our wrists?” “Yeah?” “I was thinking, how do you feel about tattoos?” “Why” “Hmm I was thinking that to symbolize our love, we could get a matching love heart next to the soulmarks.” Wooyoung smiled so widely, “Oh San, that’s adorable, who knew you were such a softie” San felt Wooyoung reach in and poke his cheeks. He flushed. 

So after their date at the theme park, they decided to go to, surprisingly San’s friend’s Hongjoong’s tattoo parlour. Hongjoong awed at the idea and looked after them well. For both of them, this will be their first tattoo, so they were kinda nervous but they were well looked after and Hongjoong was all for it so the two of them were like why not? While each of them got their little heart done, the other held their other hand because they knew it would hurt. By the end, the two soulmates had matching hearts around each other’s names. “You know that I love you San, right?” “Yeah, but I love you more Woo” “Nah you can’t love me more than I love you baby.” The two would often banter about this and it would end up in a make out session. 

After a few months, the two were still really happy together, Wooyoung still surprised sometimes by how fate was in his flavour, when before he met San, he did not believe in fate, it is funny how things like this happen. 

After a few years, San would look back on all the times they have made each other smile, and it makes him realise just how much Wooyoung means to him. He loves his soulmate, and because of Wooyoung, he has learn to love himself too. The two of them belonged together, no one could deny that, all the memories they shared now, and at the end of the day all of this is thanks to Yeosang who decided to walk in that new coffee shop on an ordinary weekday. That is where it began, has their story ended yet? No, and will it? Probably not, as the two promised to love each other for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fic :)) let me know how you found it and if there are any mistakes in the comments below :)) kudos and comments are very much appreciated


End file.
